


Ships In The Night

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hayes gets to know his subordinate, Ren. Hayes/f. Canon AU, 3.08 "Twilight." (08/28/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Coauthored with Robert Kennedy Drake.

This is set on the timeline based on the episode 3.08 "Twilight" where Earth was destroyed. The survivors who settled on the world of Ceti Alpha 5 have renamed it Gaia. With the Enterprise never encountering the Weapon or Hoshi being kidnapped. The character of Major Hayes did not die. He went onto a long career in the MACOs and later was has just been appointed Governor of New Earth Colony, Gaia. The Colony has just survived an attack by Klingon marauders and is celebrating their victory. Oh and we gave him a first nameâ€”Gabriel.  


* * *

He knew why he was so edgy. Cub boy was somewhere down here. In fact, it was part of the reason Gabe took to the street tonight. The wolf on the hunt. He'd already looked for Rickman at Beasts, but from what he could tell, the Cub wasn't there. The damn streets were mobbed packed with people and he had half a mind to go to his new apartment and change back into his military uniform. Make these fools back off and clear out of his way. God he hated civilians. Gabriel knew why he was in this foul mood and why he was wandering the streets dressed in drab black pants and an olive shirt. Tonight nothing going on would please him. He was a wanderer getting bumped into by a bunch of yahoos who had no idea who in the hell he was. There was no respect here. No MACOs or Fleet stopping to salute him. Just the drunken idiots celebrating a victory when they should be preparing for the next attack.

God damn Her.

* * *

Ren was feeling good tonight. They kicked ass and they were alive. With everyone celebrating across the Gaia, she was in an euphoric mood and she wanted to be apart of that. Leaving the barracks after a shower and a change of clothes, her fatigues were presently being cleaned, she slipped on a comfortable cotton dress with short sleeves and skirt in mid thigh that the guys had seen her in before and wouldn't rag her too much about. For some reason, they found it highly amusing if she appeared remotely female around them. Men. Go figure. In any case, Ren breezed down the streets of the colony and found that the celebration had begun already and she wanted to catch up.

Wading through the sea of drunken and celebrating bodies, Ren was immediately caught up in the mood before she unwitting slammed into someone and had to grab him with both hands across the chest to keep from falling over. "Oh Christ sorry!" She broke into a giggle, not even looking at who he was.

God damn it. There it was again. Some fucking civilian tripping over themselves and thinking he was a goddamn hand rail. "How about another drink?" Gabriel growled sarcastically, looking down at what appeared to be the back of a kid's curly cue hair.

"Oh lighten up," Ren replied, in too good a mood to be dampened by one obviously disgruntled man. She looked up at him and noted some familiarity but she couldn't place. He was handsome even if he was wearing a look that could burn holes through duranium plating. On a night like this, no one should feel THAT miserable. She felt too sorry for him to be mad.

"How about letting me buy you a drink to make it up to you?" She flashed him a conciliatory smile and was once again struck with an odd sense of familiarity. Where the hell had she seen him before?

Oh he was in a sour mood tonight. "Lighten up?" The little civilian was not as young as he originally anticipated; thinking some drunken teen had slammed into him. About to decline the drink, because honestly, there were enough drunken people on the streets, he quipped, "Haven't you had enough already?"

"Oh boy you are in a pissy mood tonight aren't you?" She returned almost laughing at how ludicrous he seemed surrounded by all this celebration around him. "I'll have you know I haven't had a drink yet," she said cockily, too spirited to allow anything to bother her tonight. She had saved her family from Klingons during the previous battle so as far as she was concerned, this civilian was going to have to do a lot better if he thought his hissy fit was going to make her dent in her good mood. "I was looking to buy you one on the account of almost running you over but I think that what you need, you don't get in a bottle."

Gabriel raised a brow, staring down at this young woman. If she hadn't hit the nail on the head, he might have taken offence to this civilian's accusation. Withholding his protest, Hayes said, "You know. I think I will take that drink." Why the hell not? Sloane more or less told him he never did anything. Or spoke. He was all career it would seem and no play. Fine. Gabe would play.

"Wow," Ren looked at him with a smile somewhat surprised by the sudden bout face but wasn't about to argue because she was somewhat intrigued by him. "Be still my beating heart, the Mountain does come to fucking Mohammed, so what do they call you when you're not biting people's heads off?" Ren said aware that she was being a smart-ass but he sure needed that corncob removed from up his.

Not wanting to be pulled out of this bad mood, Colonel Hayes raised a brow and fought the smile that wanted to come forth. "I've gone by many names, but you can call me Gabe."

'Gabe huh?" She declared, sticking her hand flashing at him before flashing him a Ren Richard's patented smile of greeting and sunshine personified "well Gabe, most people call me Ren. What's your pleasure? What are you in the mood for because frankly, my sense of civic duty tells me that I can't let you go wandering around with THAT expression on your face. You're going to bring the party down." She winked.

The smiling was contagious and he gave in a little. He shook her hand solidly, and nodded his head. "That bad, am I?"

"Well," Ren said deciding to cut him some slack since he was thawing a little, "you could stand to take the edge off a bit. So how about that drink?"

"I'll see what I can do." He eyeballed Ren and held in the laughter that showed up on his face as an amused smile. "You're the one buying it. By all means, after you," Gabe gestured to her as someone from behind bumped into him, pushing him forward. The smile immediately disappeared and Hayes looked like he was about to turn around and clock the man.

"Woah there tiger," she grabbed him by the arm before he could do anything that would put him on the wrong side of Starfleet Security because she recognised the readiness in his eyes to deck someone. One didn't go drinking with MACOs several times a week without learning how to step in when one of them was spoiling for a fight. "Come on Gabe, let's go get that drink," she pulled him towards the Outpost which was the nearest bar to them and ensured the least travelling distance. "Save your energy for the rest of the evening."

Looking down at the girl, Gabriel started to get some ideas. If he played his cards right, she might find him taking her up on the offer of what he needed more than a drink. He was quiet, saying nothing, and looking like he just might be in the mood for a confrontation. Any confrontation. Following Ren, Colonel Hayes was secretly glad she had not chosen Beasts . Now in the presence of this woman, he was interested in what she had to offer and it would do no one good if her ran into Cub boy and beat the living shit out of him.

For some reason this guy and his mood interested Ren and with his being a civilian, she wasn't sure she wanted to upset the balance by letting him know that she was MACO. She wondered about him though, wondered why he was so familiar as they moved through the bodies, leading him into the Outpost which was a different kind of bar from Beasts but no less untouched by the celebration taking place tonight. Arriving at the counter, she motioned to the bar tender.

"So what will you have Gabe?" She asked getting onto a bar stool and facing him.

"A shot." He said flat out, thinking on Sloane the entire walk over.

Having a look around the bar, he recognised no MACOs and realized this was a trader bar. God. Outpost. He remembered it now. "So this is what the inside of this place looks like."

"Yeah," Ren looked around herself at the Outpost. She knew it by sight but this was the first time she had ever come into the place. "A first for me too. I'm not one for trader bar." Motioning the bartender over, she ordered two shots before sending him on his way. When he had gone, she faced Gabe again, once again struck by a sense of recognition. Then again, it was probable that she had seen him somewhere in the colony, after all Gaia wasn't exactly populous. "So are you alone tonight Gabe?" She asked.

"No." He answered and looked down. Her eyes were rather pretty but it was that red hair that was her true signature.

The bartender brought them their drink and Ren picked up her glass, waiting until he had taken his before she regarded him once more with that same cheeky smile, "what shall we drink to Gabe?"

Either she didn't really care what he was saying, or she simply didn't get his flirtatious comment. Probably the latter of the two, Gabriel decided. The talk with Her certainly pointed out that he was rather confusing most of the time with his intentions. A trait he was determined to remedy. "To getting drunk like the rest of these lunatics."

Fuck Sloane.

"Now THAT sounds more like it Gabe. Would you like some company or would prefer to get drunk alone?" She asked taking the opportunity to study him closer. He looked in his forties, but on closer observation realised that he could have passed for late thirties. He was certainly an attractive man with eyes that sort a lot and was still smarting from it, of this she was convinced. Trying not to stare, Ren noticed that his shirt was barely able to hide his well-defined form.

He must work out or something.

"Who wants to get drunk alone?" He stopped himself before saying something really old such as 'when they have you'. Gabriel hadn't done this in a long time but he was still well versed enough to play it smooth.

Even though he was in a better mood than when she had first met him, Ren could not help wonder why he was so angry. It was like an open wound. Ren who recognised such injuries upon the psyche from personal experience, felt a sense of empathy for him to the extent that she didn't much like the idea of leaving alone someone who needed so much on a night when all was right with the world for once.

"Well if you can put with me Gabe," Ren's voice dropped an octave bordering on flirtation and outright proposition, "I'd like to keep you company." She was enjoying him and there was a touch of something enigmatic about Gabe she couldn't put her finger on. Besides, he really did look like he was lonely despite his gruff exterior and Ren who knew how that could feel sometimes, had no wish to see anyone alone on a night when everyone else was celebrating.

"I think I might be able to manage." With a dangerous smirk, Hayes downed his shot and turned it over on the bar. The challenge issued to her.

Ren felt something run through her then, an instinct that perhaps she was playing with fire and that made him seem all the more attractive. A surge of anticipation ran through her skin and tugged at parts of her body that had no business being aroused by a stranger she had met less than an hour ago. However, whatever power he was using to ensnare her interest, it was all in his eyes and what she saw felt exciting and dangerous. Ren liked it.

"I have a feeling you might at that," she said breathlessly and asked in a soft voice full of seduction, hiding nothing. "So what's your pleasure Gabe?"

She kept asking him. He didn't catch on at first, but here it was again. 'What's your pleasure?' Was it the new hip phrase people said down here or was she trying to proposition him? Oh God. Sloane said she loved him for over seven years and he never once got it. Surely this young lady meant. No. 'Take a chance.' The phrase in his head. He could be dead wrong but what was the worst? Being left standing along at a bar counter? Hayes could think of worst fates. "Another shot. Perhaps a few. Heading outside to play weave and dodge? Renting a room? Parting ways?" He left it in Ren's hands.

And he finally gets it, Ren thought to herself, toes curling inside her shoes from satisfaction that they were finally broaching the same page. "I've done enough dodging and weaving for awhile, Gabe," she met his eyes directly, "and parting ways would make me break my promise to keep my eye on you so I guess we'll just have to rent a room."

Gabriel smiled. She had some spunk to her. "Dodging and weaving can be fun, if it's done right. Seeing as how now you're going to ruin my bad mood, you might as well let me show you." No one knew him at this bar, in fact, he doubted anyone would expect to see the Colonel as he wasn't due in officially until tomorrow. Part of him had to be one hundred percent sure that he was reading her signs correctly.

"I'm game for anything Gabe," locking her eyes on him, she lifted her just enough to caress him on the calf, hiding nothing now. If he didn't know what she was about after this, then she might as well pack up and go now. "Maybe I can show you a thing or two as well."

"Allow me to take care of the room accommodations." Part of him didn't even recognise himself, but since August twenty-fourth, there were many aspects of his life he had begun to question. He caught her scent and Gabriel Loman Hayes was ready for this. He needed this, if for nothing else, to show Sloane that he would wave inter-stellar flares to the world. Call him hard to read.

"If you will Gabe," she smiled, grateful that she had worn something other than her stencilled shorts under this dress and had dabbed perfume on her skin. "Come get me when you're ready."

Turning from the bar, he headed to the front saying to no one, "Oh. I'm ready." His blue briefs were hardly containing him. Paying for the night, Gabriel smartly used loose credits and put it under the name 'Tucker'. When asked, it was the first name that came to mind. He doubted Charles would mind if Trip even knew. On his way back, he stopped at the end of the bar and purchased two more shots. Key in his wallet, shots in his hand, he came back to find her hoping she hadn't left.

* * *

Ren wondered if she knew what she was doing and decided she didn't really care. She liked him and if a night was all there was to it, she could think of worse ways to spend an evening. Besides, she had to see what was behind all that anger, not to mention what was at the source of this thrill of anticipation that had run through her when he turned that high powered gaze on her.

She was still waiting for him, and for that, he was glad. Gabriel handed her the shot and out of mocking habit said, "To death and honor."

"To the moment," she said and threw back her head as the content of the shot glass burned its way down her throat. Swallowing with practice borne of too many drinking sessions with MACO buddies over the years, she looked at him with a brow raised, almost predatorily.

Hayes found himself meeting that look, the wolf recognising it right away. Alcohol went down easily. The Colonel knew this was wrong, knew he was the head of MACO now SMC for a reason and that reason was his unbending, unyielding reputation as a leader. What choice could he make here today? "Even better." He agreed.

Something was eating him. She didn't know what but she was curious enough to stay and find out. Ren knew about pain all too well and she knew that for him, he needed release or he would implode. There were not many people could build duranium shells inside themselves to contain the pain and there were those who could not. He could not, that much was certain.

"So Gabe, shall I meet your upstairs?" She asked glancing at the rooms above the bar area, knowing that all of them were filled with people meeting each other in the same way they were planning to. Flesh against flesh, mystery and seduction, need and temporary relief, the walls of the Outpost reeked with it.

"A walk. Some conversation or company." Getting down from the stool, he hadn't thought so far on how he was going to do this. It was not like he could offer her his arm and honestly, he shouldn't be seen leaving with her. It was one thing to have women come to his quarters that were non-MACO. It was a full on other to one-up Sloane and extend invitations to a soldier directly under his command. An old buddy's comment in his head, that taunt, intermixed with McRae's recent choice shaped Hayes. "Perhaps something unexpected."

Was he being obvious enough, or was Gabriel being too careful? He headed out of the bar, not really sure of anything right now, only hoping that once he walked down the hallway, he would not be alone. Ren waited until he left before she let out a little chuckle, having not had to do this since that time she and Merrick shared a night together almost three years ago, before he had cleaned up. She waited for a few second after he had left the bar proper and then stood up, her eyes drifting across the bar to exchange a look with the bar tender who knew perfectly well where she was going. She flashed him an unrepentant smile and took the path across the floor, to the steps that led upstairs, taking the route that Gabe had taken. . Having a room, Gabriel couldn't remember the name of the last woman he had done this with. It had been well over a year, and to his memory, the last few had come to his quarters. Long term arrangements. Upon entering, he felt a bit trapped and found himself pacing slightly. She would follow him. He was certain of it. Ren had not really planned on keeping anyone when she left home but the possibility existed in the back of her mind for she wore delicate lace beneath her dress and little else. Perfume which she used rarely scented her neck and she was grateful that no one knew her in the Outpost. Most of the MACOs were celebrating either at the Beasts or at Ruby's and if any did see her, they would most likely not know who she was anyway. The dress helped with her anonymity. She thought of Gabe as she reached the room he had rented for the night, wondering what he was like. She had no illusions about the sex if they did indulge in it. It would be what it would be, two ships in the night. She was certain in the light of day, he probably wouldn't want to remember what they had shared the night before and Ren could certainly live without her fellow MACOs being aware that she had bedded some stranger she had run into on the street. Her reputation didn't need any more sullying than it had already. Activating the door to open, Ren ran her fingers through her hair and waited for him to answer. If there was any doubt in the Colonel's mind, it all melted away when his room was hailed. Gabriel answered and a smile was on his face. "Won't you please come in?" There were a hundred jokes on the tip of his tongue he wished to dish out, but She was not here to hear or appreciate them. God almighty forgive him, for Gabe knew he could not wish malice or hate towards Sloane. He loved her. Try as he might to despise her, even thinking of her with that damn Gunny Sergeant, he could not do it. The doors to his quarters provided them with privacy and forcing himself numb once more, Hayes reached out to brush away a bit of Ren's hair which dangled on her exposed shoulder. The back tips of his fingers dragging slowly on the exposed flesh. "You smell nice." The wolf picked up on her care and detail as he circled in behind her. Like a vampire about to feast, he hovered only an instant before taking the final plunge. Gabriel knew why she came here tonight, and for that, he would make it worth her efforts. Let tomorrow take care of itself. Standing behind her, Hayes reached around and took a hold of her belly, young and tight with training. She was small enough for him to overpower her, but that wasn't how he wanted it done. Stepping into her backside, he reached down to toy with the bottom of her dress. Strong, bare legs calling to him for touching and his fingers did dance. He didn't ask if this was all right, or what she wanted. She came here to him out of her own free will, and that will encouraged Gabriel. "Call me Gabe." He spoke with a lustful breath into her ear. "Gabe," she said breathlessly because its what he needed to hear. Backing into him, she felt his hard body against her back and closed the gap between them. Her hand drifted to his, encouraging his fingers to continue the journey beneath the hem. She was grateful to be naked under the dress save for the lace because she was enjoying the sensation of his callused hands. Her own were developing such lines from handling a phase rifle but it would be years before they looked like his. She brushed the tangle of curly red hair aside and exposed her neck to his mouth, leaving the next move to him. The man voiced a pleasant sound, feeling down in-between her legs to find a very light thong that spoke nothing but beauty and woman. A petite finding that might hint to a life he would never see. Pressing his fingers into her leg, he slowly drew up the skirt and hooked it into his fingers on the other hand pressing her firmly into place. Gabriel returned the exploring hand to play with his fingers against her lace, but soon moved the material aside so his fingers could massage and enter. Women were so moist and soft, and this one added delicateness and scent to drive his senses mad. Hayes leaned down, pressing himself into her where only two layers of cloth could mask the building power underneath his trousers. His mouth met the young woman and for the life of him, he wanted to forget that he ever had enlisted in the military. Unlike the formal and polite Colonel that everyone say back on base, Gabe thrusted his tongue to fight against hers. His teeth playing soft games as his exploring hand lifted her slightly from inside.

She moaned into his mouth, a deep satisfied sound as his fingers begin to probe inside her. Undulating in their movement, she felt herself moisten, inner walls clenching as he slid deeper and deeper. His kisses were sensuous tender things, rather surprising really when one considered how gruff he had been when they first met. Her tongue duelled wetly with his and always, his need to win was paramount. He explored the cavern of her mouth, his lips locked over hers in hungry need. She sighed as he kissed her, touched her and desired to own her for reasons Ren was certain she would never learn or doubted he would care to reveal. She was here to provide a function and that was just fine. It was wonderful to be needed so, even if it was fleeting. Other than noise and a natural tightening on his fingers, the girl was not very responsive and that set off a rather large alarm in Gabe's mind. This was not what he needed tonight, unless she was into that sort of thing. "What pleases you Ren?" The wolf was held in check for a moment, but Hayes never stopped the circling of fingers within, pressing hard against her outer edge, while attempting fit in a third if that might satisfy her more. She pulled away then, fingers sliding deliciously out of her body as she turned around and offered him an expression that revealed little but then she wanted to surprise him. Her hands drifted to his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly, before her mouth locked onto the well-defined muscles of his chest. Slowly, she kissed her way down hard pectoral muscles, lips and tongue working their way down. She didn't know if he wanted this, most men did and he would stop her if he didn't. Sliding down his abdominal muscles, she unfastened his belt and freed him. Wasting no time because he was already hard, Ren slipped her mouth over the blunt head and sucked insistently. The young, beautiful women confused him, to say the least. At first, he thought he might have managed to somehow offend her with talking, for she was quiet as a mouse, and he'd always been more of a talker during sex. "Okay..." Gabe reached around to grasp her hair but she wasn't much for staying still now, and he found the best part so far was her hard, near painful kisses on his chest. Gabriel leaned his head back, eyes closed and throat exposed to enjoy when the second wave hit him like a freighter. Expertly, the redhead had managed to strip him free faster than he could disassemble a phaser rifle. Surprised as hell, Gabriel found himself reaching behind, grabbing onto the wall to support himself, less he fall over. He had asked her what she liked, and this was the response? Not about to complain, Hayes found himself in the unexpected position of being most vulnerable in her control, propping himself up like he was. The wolf rather liked what Ren was doing, and found himself opening his jaws and biting back down with multiple grunts. She was tight around him, in a comfortable way. Rather expert in the delivery and he found himself slightly pushing his hips forward. Ren had his utmost attention and he lustfully wanted. "More...." "Anytime lover," she remarked with a smile when she heard that demand. Her eyes met his and she deep throated him then, bobbing up and down in long, moist strokes. His hips were pushing and so she slid her hands over his rear, riding him in tune with his thrusts. She wanted to make him feel good and she did enjoy doing this to him. Hearing the grunts escaping his lips, knowing that he was being pleasured, so animalistic in vocal expression was terribly tantalising and arousing at the same time. It was like taming something powerful and sleek and that perhaps was the greatest turn on of all. A hand reached down, petting to find the back of her head. Not that she needed help in staying attached, for Hayes could not recall a time any woman had mastered such a suction on him while moving so rapidly. Instead, his hand was for direction, and he slowly brought her with him as he backed into the wall. Feeling her hands on him, Hayes tried to force his lower back into the wall for support. "Oo. Call me," He gasped, "Gabe..."

 

'You taste good Gabe," she said before returning to what she was doing kneeling down in front of him, allowing him to dictate the motion as he pumped steadily into her mouth. His small cries made her dizzy with arousal, his hands in her hair, riding her mouth sensuously. She could taste him desire, enjoyed it as she pleasured him, hoping that in some way, this treatment chased away some of his demons. He needed to feel she suspected, to enjoy something for himself that he could savour and take away with him. "I love how you taste Gabe," she said his name when she came up for air, guessing that this would please him since he kept asking her to say it.

"I can't take this any more." Riding the wave as best he could, Gabriel fell down to his knees when told two words: Love and his name. "Ren," he whimpered primly, taking a hold of her face with his hands. Hayes could not help himself, and despite the pleasure he took from her turbo-throating, he had other needs and took a chance that she might be into them as well. Kneeling in front of her, at solid attention, he wrapped his fingers around the base of her ears and pulled forward while rushing up to meet her. Gabe had to kiss her, for all her arousing of him, he needed more now from her mouth. Deeply, he sought one of many needs he desired; his own scent around her mouth heightening the intensity in which he searched.

Ren crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss, her mouth opening under his to allow for deeper exploration. She could feel his length pressing against her belly and groaned slightly at how hard it felt, how good it would feel when he was buried inside her. Her hands raked across his strong back, able to slide under the shirt because it was loose against his skin. Muscle as powerfully built as the rest of him, greeted her palm and Ren opened her eyes long enough to say in a throaty voice, "God you feel good Gabe," she closed her eyes and then become lost once again in strength of that powerful mouth devouring her.

It was only a moment break so he could reciprocate, "So do you darlin'....so do you." She held onto him, and slowly Hayes was loosing his worries in those kisses and touch. His wits and fits. This was no longer a Colonel on the floor, but the wolf in all its glory. "Dig deeper," he grunted, jerking his head in a gesture towards the hand that was on his shoulder blade. "Anything but the face or neck." That was his only rule.

Ren smiled, not minding rough sex although she was surprised coming from him, he didn't seem to be the type but then she knew almost nothing about him so it was an understandable mistake. She nibbled on his lip as she kissed him, her nails raking across his back, minding his instructions as she did so. The promise of rough handling had its own attraction and she whispered in his ear, "show me what you got Gabe," she said with a hint of challenge, "make me scream."

"I'll make you scream," a grunt, "Ren." He lunged in, grabbing a non-gentle hold of her petite squared off shoulder with his teeth. It was not to tear or draw blood, though he had been known to break skin by a small select few, but a domineering act of ownership. She may not understand it, and frankly, Gabriel didn't care if she got it or not. Leaning into her with his half clothed shoulder, Hayes pushed Ren back slightly, balancing as best he could with one arm as the other hand reached down to grab her holding him. "You want this?" He aimed both their hands underneath her dress.

"Oh god yes," she said hoarsely, whimpering at his teeth on her shoulder. Forcing her mouth against his again, she kissed him harder, biting on his lip hard before sinking her on teeth into his shoulder and bit down with just as much demand. She couldn't get him close enough. He was pressing against her and he felt miles apart. "Give it to me Gabe," Ren moaned as this tidal wave of desire began to splinter any sense of self she had.

Each time she caused him pain, a pleasure full sound escaped his lips. Almost angry, he continued to kiss Ren, but reached down to toss of his boots as the trousers were not allowing him to perform at his best. Freed, he donned only that open, olive shirt, and was quick to return to her fully. "Ren..." he encouraged, desiring nothing more in the world than to unite with this woman. Climbing up, despite the horizontal position, he mirrored a grin and gaze she gave him earlier in the bar. A predator.

Deadpan stares and games had no place or purpose for Gabriel Loman Hayes, and he mounted her rather forcefully once she helped guide him in place.

"Oh Jesus Gabe!" she moaned as he drove himself in, burying himself to the hilt in one long stroke that forced the air from her lungs and made her nails dig deeper into his back. Oh god he was big and thick, she managed to think as he filled her completely, her eyes clamping shut at the intense pleasure of his being pressed up against her clenching inner walls. For a moment, she couldn't think, could breathe as she was overcome with sensation, this need to have him move, to have him pound her into submission.

Soft. Moist. A solid force to hold him. "Oh Jesus." He echoed when her nails dug into him. Wanting her dress to have been removed, he brought them this far after his hostile take over of her good work. Now he could not stop, so instead settled to lean down to kiss her, catching himself from snagging a part of her dress in his teeth and tearing back. The need for feeling her flesh so great, he settled on kissing her, although now the wolf had its concentration split, and it was hard to maintain both accurately for any length of time. The kissing lost out as Gabe hovered over her on the floor, wanting to please her and he with the feral mating.

"Wait," she gasped, sensing his desire to have her naked. It was awkward but somehow she managed to pull her dress hastily from beneath her, almost tearing at some points but finally it bunched up over her waist and allowed Ren to pull it over her head to discard. She lay there on the floor of his quarters, with him buried deep inside her, her nails in his back, trembling from the need for him before whispering in his ear, "fuck me Gabe, fuck me hard."

Thankful for her action, he leaned in and offered an oddly placed gentle kiss amongst the wild. Rubbing his cleanly shaven cheek against her exposed body did more for Gabriel than the distraction of trying to meet her mouth while moving. He didn't have to think or meet lips, merely make contact to respond. "Yes." He breathed, hearing her soft voice. "Yes. I'll fuck you....so....hard." She wanted him, and he needed her. Gabe wanted this merger and did not release. Did not stop. He took his mind to another place and concentrated on the Serengeti, imagining the plains and trees. When she was ready, he would release, but not until she was ready. Betraying any youthful appeared he may or may not have, Gabriel began to show an older man's patience.

Ren couldn't think, could form any thought other than the insistent rhythm of his strokes, pounding into her grounding into her body into complete fragment. Closing her eyes, she savoured the sensation as he moved at a juggernaut pace, wondering how he managed to maintain such perfect control when she was about to splinter. The pleasure and pain was beautiful behold, a soul crushing well of exquisite pleasure, sweeping her higher and higher, until she was whimpering from the force of him. Her nails were leaving trails across his muscled back, her leg hooked over her hip to give him deeper penetration. Until she could feel him pushing against the hard ridge of flesh that allowed him to go no further.

This was working for Gabriel, for having her body contort as such, his mind flashed to other things he would have liked to have done, but all things in due time. She was crying and he went silent, carefully listening to make sure he wasn't hurting her. There was a different between a lover's cry and an honest painful hurt. Trail and error over the years taught him, so he slowed his force, studying her face to make sure he was not causing her undue pain.

"Oh god please don't stop," she begged when she felt him slow. The pace had been incredible; capable of pushing her higher each time he plunged into her. "Oh please Gabe," she whimpered, mindless now. "Harder, oh god harder!" She bit down on his shoulder again, hoping the pain would spurn him on. She was close, she was so damned close!

It would be twice now she completely took him by surprise, and Gabriel smiled for an instant before succumbing to her bite and obeying her demand. "Yes Ma'am." He had to let a little of his verbal games sneak through. Picking up the pace, he dove into relentlessly, sweat already building up on his back, neck and forehead slowly slipping off. His chest gleamed with it.

"Yes," she hissed as he continued to ram into her relentlessly, feeling the tension building, each stroke pushing her higher and higher up this plateau she could not even see she was climbing but feel every inch of her ascent. Her head thrown back, her body taut against him. She kissed his shoulder, licking the flesh and relishing the salt against her tongue. She loved what he was doing to her, couldn't imagine that one of the most intense experiences she would ever have from a man would come such an unexpected source.

Each repetitive stroke into this woman brought him closer and closer to fighting against his own mind. His voice whispered, "Give in Ren..." Hayes hair was becoming damp. "Let yourself go..." When she brought herself near, he nipped at whatever flesh was available, but his arms firmly held him up as she pressed against him. Chest to chest.

His hoarse order sliced through the last vestiges of her control. Ren tensed, her body became like piano wire that had just been plucked. Her moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth as the back of her stamina shattered then, her orgasm sweeping over her in perfect waves of sensation, one after the other. The surf of release washed over her and she dug her nails into her back, her muscles clenching his length with strangulating pressure as she came hard.

"Oh god yes, yes, yes, oh GODGABE!" She cried out, broken at last.

He had mentally let go, but it did him no good at first. She was finishing and only at the end was he finally able give the release, with the help of his skin being partly severed from his spine. Gabriel growled out sounds that had no words, and the last of him pumped away until he could no longer move. Hovering above her, still propped on his arms, the wolf looked down at Ren. Eagle sharp eyes looking for any reaction, response or regret on her part.

She allowed her breathing to settle before she lifted her head and kissed him. This time it was tender, almost affectionate, devoid of lust. "That was something Gabe," she smiled. "That was really something." She felt content, loving the sensation of his seed warming her insides his softening length still inside her. There was a sense of satisfaction knowing that he had reached completion with her.

Bending down to meet her kiss, Ren's words left him unsure. "I'm glad you think so." He smiled, protecting himself again. Gently he leaned forward, the lasting effects of the love making dying away, and gave a soft bite on her perfectly cornered shoulder. He saw her thrown dress behind her, and the Colonel spied one of his tossed boots.

What in the hell had he just done?

Something had changed with those words and Ren knew then the regret she had expected to come eventually was here now. She let out a deep sigh, not surprised but disappointed that it could not have lasted a little longer before the cloud descended upon him again. "Did it help?" She asked quietly.

Still hovering above her, Gabe pulled back his gaze to look at Ren. "Help what?"

"With whatever it is you're trying to forget," she looked at him, aware that she had no right to say anything to him.

"Why do you say that?" It was damn awkward being naked with a half-open shirt on, never mind cold as shit now, but Hayes refused to move or leave. "What makes you think I'm trying to forget something?"

"Its all over you Gabe," she said meeting his eyes. "I can see it."

"Oh?" He took a hold of her gently and leaned her back, moving his legs around hers for warmth. "Tell me what you see."

"You're angry at something," she replied, aware that she was being bold. "So angry you can barely think but you can't express it so you bury it, deep and hope that moments like the one we had might chase make you forget." Ren knew because this was her life, this was her own hell and it was not hard to recognise the same in someone else.

He knew the answer, but asked the question all the same. "Are you saying I used you Ren?"

"Maybe a little," she responded, "but I knew that going in and I had a good time." She said kissing his shoulder. "You needed someone and I didn't mind being there for you."

Not the answer he was looking for, but it furthered his questions. "So, are you saying in return you used me?"

"No I didn't," she replied. "I wanted to be with you. You were a surprise I wasn't expecting tonight but I'm not a fool Gabe, I don't see fairy tales and romances behind every man I sleep with. This was nice, I'd like to do it again but I have no illusions as to what tomorrow might bring, what it might mean to you then."

This seemed to be an open book conversation. "Should I even ask how many men you have slept with?" The thought never occurred to him that he was, in a way, used for extra circular activity. Gabe had his past, but somehow...What he expected, Hayes couldn't say. "Don't answer that," he was quick to add, "as it wouldn't be..." Looking towards his bed he rested his cheek on her chest and laughed at where he was going with this. "....Wouldn't be professional. Oh Jesus."

"Six," she looked at him. "Including you. I don't sleep around often, I do enjoy sex but I don't make it a habit to sleep with every man I meet. This may surprise you but you're not the only one with demons they keep buried."

"I wasn't passing judgement," He was quick to correct her seeing as how she felt the need to explain herself. "You brought it up and I was curious. Besides, I've got you beat." The way he said it was not victorious, nor particularly happy. By means of explanation, Gabe added, "I'm older than you and a man, it's to be expected."

As an afterthought, he added, "Everyone has their own demons, and no one is immune."

"Well can I offer you a friendly piece of advice, if you can stomach it from a girl who may know something about what you're feeling a little better than she wished she did?" She met his gaze.

Kissing the lower part of her neck, where the shoulder threatened to lead off, Gabe pushed himself up and away from her. A dead pan face looking at her, but looking expectantly for her to continue.

"Get over it," she said quietly. "Whatever it is, whoever it is, get over it. You shouldn't let it eat you up inside, its' not worth it."

She held her breath, wondering what he would say to that, wondering if he would be angry. She cared about him, even if this was all they would ever have; she cared about him as she would any kindred spirit.

Gabriel studied her face, wondering what some twenty-something year old girl had on him to offer such advice. "I'll keep it in mind." Almost amusing, after near thirty years as a military leader, a young woman telling him how to behave. He moved over to sit on the edge of his bed, turning down the blankets to cover his cold legs, his wrinkled shirt hanging open

Ren saw no reason to add anything further, his mind was closing up to the possibility. He hadn't heard and chances are, advice was not what he wanted from her. He wanted simply to forget. She could deal with that and started towards her clothes.

Watching her, Gabe asked a simple question, "Leaving?"

"I hadn't thought about it one way or another until right now." He reached up with a hand and took a hold of his temples, drawing the hand down his face just as fast to rerest on the side of the bed. "Maybe we should talk about this, unless," Hayes shook his head in slight amusement, "Unless there's absolutely nothing to say."

She picked up her dress and sat down on the edge of the bed looking at him contemplatively. Damn this man was hard to read but then she should have expected it. He had some serious denial going on which she said her peace and now that she was done, would not refer to it but he was intriguing. "There's always room to manoeuvrer, Gabe." She met his gaze.

Interested, Hayes inquired, "Explain manoeuvre."

"Meaning, do you want me to stay?" She asked.

"I think I'd like that, but you don't have to." He watched her.

Ren honestly found the invitation unexpected. She was almost certain that once he was finished with her, he'd want her to leave. She knew that she enjoyed what they had just experience and if the rest of the night afforded much of the same, Ren could think of worse ways to spend a night. "I think I will," she said taking up the offer and moving across the sheets next to him.

He took her in his arms, kissing the back of her neck gently, interlacing his fingers in one of her hands, which he pressed to her chest. Confused but damn glad he made this choice, Gabriel did not regret it. Her back was smooth, beautiful and she was so young. Her looks had him thinking she was twenty-six, old enough to be his daughter. Hayes dismissed that line of thinking, for it would do him no good. "You mentioned doing this again." It almost sounded like a business transaction, the way his dead pan tone delivered the words. "It won't be love and I don't think I would be opposed to it, but you may have to remind me from time to time. I tend to get focused Ren, unresponsive, so I hope that won't scare you away if you find you...would like that."

She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the fingers in her hand, the touch his lips against her neck. She uttered a soft sigh, "I don't scare easily Gabe and I would like that very much I think." It was true, she enjoyed what they shared and she had no illusions as to what this was between them, which was really two people finding a quiet place to sit out the storm. She rolled over to face him, capping her answer by meeting his mouth in another deep kiss.

Pleased, he accepted and met her kiss, the deal sealed. Reaching up, Gabriel hit a button above his bed, shutting down all the lights in the room. He was up for at least another round.

Bathed in black, Ren thought it was rather appropriate that they would do this stumbling in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute the assembly was over, Gabriel went to his office. To his secretary he seemed probably normal. Stoic. Boring. Asking if he had any more appointments for the day and when told no, he went into his office and shut the doors. Immediately Colonel Hayes took off his hand and sat in front of his padd, typing up Corporal files and reviewing. Dammit. There she was. There she fucking was. Corporal Renee Richards of Gaia. Her picture an identical match. Not reading the file, he quickly shut it down and paced in the office. The real killer of this all was he had half a mind to contact Sloane. Just to hear her voice and try to latch onto some sense once more since it was rather obvious logic left the room weeks ago. No. He wouldn't dare.

Instead, he waited out the rest of his day and went to Earth Quarters. Just like two nights ago. He took off his boots and hung up his uniform, maneuvering himself around the unpacked boxes in his home. Pajama bottoms in his hand, Gabriel was ready to call it an early night in front of the holoset but he stared at the clock. It was early. Very early.

Sixty minutes later found Gabriel Hayes sitting by himself at a booth across the way at the Outpost. It was the perfect spot for off in a dark corner; while at the same time gave him a decent view of the entranceway and the long end of the bar. This was a bad idea, he knew, for many reasons. The coin toss on her actually being here was next to nothing and the more he sat there alone, the more he thought on Sloane. Setting himself up for this additional failure was rather neurotic, he knew, but it was a shot in the dark. The Colonel had to confront this issue and seeing as how he couldn't order her to come see him, this chance of fate would have to do.

Two drinks in and a half-eaten plate of food later, Gabriel was not happy. In fact, he was about to call it quits but ordered one last drink.

Ren walked into the Outpost, aware that this was a long shot. She wore a dress let down her hair and appeared just like any woman entering the place for a night out. She didn't expect to see him, she knew that it was most likely he was trying to forget that two nights ago ever happened. Under normal circumstances, she might have been offended but he was the Colonel Gabriel fucking Hayes and normal didn't even come close to describing what had gone on between them and what would result if anyone found out. Even now, Ren had trouble believing it, the Governor no less, she had slept with the governor.

Looking around the place, her eyes drifted first to the bar where she searched the faces on the stool and realized that he would be there if he was actually insane enough to come here. No, he'd be somewhere quiet, a booth perhaps and turned her gaze in that direction, praying he was there so they could stop this train from running away on them. If it was not too late already.

Gabriel saw her enter and took a deep breath. How to get her to see him sitting here without drawing attention to the fact of who he was. Bad enough he addressed a good portion of the colony today, but with luck and the continued celebration going on outside, they could figure this out. And quickly. 'Please let her be here for the same reason I am.' He thought silently as his eyes near bore a hole in her head, straining to catch her eye through the crowd.

As Gunny would say, Fuck a Dead Chicken. He was here.

He was hiding out in a booth but there was no mistaking him. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the floor with almost exaggerated grace, appearing as if there was nothing urgent or hesitant in her manner as she reached his table and sat down. Ren didn't ask to be invited. As far as she was concerned, there could be only one reason for him to be here and like two opposing sides meeting on neutral ground, Ren regarded him without fear. Besides, if she sat down uninvited, she'd draw less attention and anyone watching them, would see nothing unusual in a lady meeting her date for a meal, even in this place.

"Hello Gabe," she said quietly, even though 'Colonel' oozed out of every syllable.

"Ren." Gabriel nodded and watched her every move, trying to read and gauge. No signs were of use so he blindly went forward. "I'll buy you a drink. I'm on my third." He freely admitted. Not one for small talk or wasting time in these sorts of situations, he went instantly for the jugular. "Did you enjoy today's assembly?"

"I can safely say it scared the hell out of me," Ren stared at him hard. "I guess we both had our secrets that night." She looked at him and found it hard to connect this man to the Colonel she had seen on the podium this afternoon. Here like this, he was Gabe. Gabe whose teeth marks were still against her skin, who had brought her so much pleasure that night, she was practically floating the next morning. Gabe who was Colonel Gabriel Loman Hayes.

Fuck.

"Yes." Ordering her a drink, he didn't ask what she wanted or if she was hungry, his mind too occupied for such things. A shot would soon be delivered for her. Uncomfortable with the entire situation, Gabriel kept his face neutral. "I can tell you that it was quite a surprise seeing you in the audience today, as I don't sleep with my men Richards. I thought you were a civilian." It wasn't exactly an accusation, but it certainly wasn't one-sided in her favor. He sipped at his drink for now, looking across the table at her.

"Likewise," was all she dared to say to him. He was no longer Gabe to her, he was the Colonel and she couldn't be as unrestrained as she once was.

"So where do we go from here?" Gabriel glanced around, to ensure that his anonymity was still in tact, especially now with the girl here. Sloane was somewhere down here and that did not aid in his comfort level. Not in the least bit. Normally, a night like this, after talking to his troops over such a promotion, would be involved in heavy drinking with Sloane McRae. Some others who came and went, but always Sloane. The depression that had taken hold of him weeks before tightened its hold gently and spun around an empty shot glass. Colonel Hayes knew what he had to do.

"We go nowhere," she met his eyes directly, as if there was any question about it. "It was what it was, let's just leave it at that." Inside she ached, she had liked him. No she had like Gabe, she didn't much care for this stranger in front of her who was looking at her like she was some terrible mistake he had made, like what had happened was by her design.

He wasn't ready for this. Gabriel wasn't sure what he expected, but he certainly hadn't been ready for the young woman to tell _him_ it was over. Yes. They were both MACOs and fraternization was against the rules, there was a huge age difference that Gabe should have seen coming a mile away, and by his nature and design Colonel Hayes did not allow himself these sorts of mishaps. He was now the Governor of Gaia for God's sake.

Still, her words burned him. Had Ren simply said 'I don't know' and let him take the lead, he would have felt like a worthy man. Looking down at the shot glass, he couldn't casually spin it any more and turned it gently in his fingers admiring how the light passed through with ease. There was never any easy passage when you were a Colonel and he knew he had no right to complain. This was his choice. His career. His life. Only he could take the responsibility for past and current actions. First torn apart by Sloane and now being easily discarded by a near girl half his age. He may be the most cold hearted bastard to ever don the MACO uniform, but by god. Gabriel was not heartless.

Taking a deep breath, doing his best to keep that last sliver of dignity that had been shredded to death the week before, Gabriel nodded. "That's sound advice." He glanced up at her, looking at Ren as evenly as he could. She was so composed and still, he began to let her words sink into him as meaning exactly what they said. They had one night and it now could be discarded. "At least let me get you that drink. A friendly good bye." Gabe gave a tight-lipped smile and took interest in the shot glass again.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I don't so...S...Gabe." She had to fight not to say his rank. She was humiliated and a little hurt by how quickly that seemed to work for him. She didn't know what she expected from him but his readiness to treat her like a dirty little secret was too reminiscent of how David had treated. "It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Please?" He asked, his dead pan sinking away a little into that sorrow. My god, she wanted to be rid of him now. This was fucking horrible and he felt frozen into the fake leather seat. Trying to smile and joke, he offered, "You can tell me in detail how this isn't a good idea and I'll sit here, take it and pretend to agree with you." She was slowly stripping him away, for he started out sternly as logical Colonel Hayes and now found himself with nothing once more.

Ren's brow furrowed in confusion. What the fuck was this guy playing at? "If you feel that strongly about it," she replied, staying because she had no idea why he wanted her to. "I thought you'd be happier if I disappeared into the woodwork, so you wouldn't have to put up with the embarrassment." She hadn't meant that to come out but it did. He was playing with her emotions, a rather fragile thing right now and Ren always came out swinging when that was being threatened.

"Whoa. Now wait a minute." That tiny bit of sorrow turning quickly into defensive curiosity. He studied her a little, looking at her untouched drink and then to her. "None of this is an embarrassment. A surprise. A delicate situation, but don't tell me I think it's an embarrassment." Sloane's words a quick reminder that he didn't often come across as intended when actually speaking. Revealing. "If you're confused at what I'm saying, it's probably because," He couldn't bring himself to say 'I don't know myself', so plowed ahead clumsily, "I didn't know what to expect or how you thought the situation. Your comfort level is important. I was hoping we could talk." Talk. This was by far the death of him.

"I don't know what there is to talk about?" She said becoming more puzzled. 'I liked Gabe but you're not just Gabe.. are you? I mean frat rules aside, I don't know how I feel. I know I shared a night with a guy I really liked, which I wouldn't have minded seeing again but this is beyond me...I don't know what to do."

Ren was starting to think that perhaps it would be simpler if he had just discarded her. Now he was acting as if he wanted more? What more could there be on the knife's edge they were presently balancing on? He wasn't just some guy, he was the Governor of Gaia and if this got out...Ren's stomach hollowed at the thought. Facing MULKS weren't nearly a frightening as this.

"Please. At least have your drink." A simple gesture to the glass in front of her. "I promise I'm not trying to get you drunk."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "I'm MACO, I could probably drink you until the table." She said with a little smile and picked up her glass.

"I highly doubt that darling." Her drink in the air, he brought his to his lips and looked at her. Buying time to think.

She looked at him, really looked now as she tossed back the shot with one swift movement and placed the glass on its rim against the table when she was done. Yeah, the holopic showed a younger man, hidden behind a uniform, looking imperious and in complete control. Not unlike the older man in his casual clothes and barely restrained temper she had encountered that night. The lines on his face were few. If there was age to him, it was all in the eyes. She knew for a fact that his body would have made any thirty-year-old envious. Christ...all the signs had been there and not as well. "So how has your first few days in the colony been so far?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"Quite the ride. Good though, I think." He answered and drank down slowly the bitter alcohol. Now he had a new shot glass in which to spin. "How have you enjoyed having that bastard Colonel planetside? I hear he can be a real asshole to get to know." Gabriel was trying.

"I don't know," she looked at him, "he has his good points." She rested her elbow on the table and propped her head on it as she looked at him. "I just can't believe this." She sighed. "I've passed that damn holopicture of you in the main building a hundred times and I never even clued in it was you that night."

"I wasn't trying to trick you," His voice honest, "I was in. A strange place that night. Not meaning here on Gaia, but my mind was rather occupied." Pushing his empty glasses aside, Gabriel found himself in the odd position of having no idea what he was doing. Or the girl for that matter. He had come here tonight to end it, and when she started to do so, he put on the brakes. "The picture doesn't really do me justice, as it tends to not capture some of the finer points of my personality." By that, he meant their shared night. Hayes was hunting for any sign of where she might stand on this situation. Them. There shouldn't be a them, but right now he clung onto it. Needed it.

"I always thought it was kind of sexy," she said with a smile. "I know you weren't trying to trick me...Co...Gabe. I mean I'm the one who dragged you off for that drink, remember? I guess I'm a little lost where we go from here, if there is any place to go. I know I liked what we had that night, even if it wasn't true love it was nice. I wouldn't have minded it again but now..." She raised her eyes to him, to see what he would say.

"All signs point to 'no', don't they?" A wry, unsatisfied smile. He glanced around the bar for their waitress who hadn't come about since delivering Ren her drink. "I don't spends nights with my men. You don't have wild nights shacking up with Colonels. We're both MACOs. I'm a logical man and I see that our careers would be on the line. Our reputations would be on the line. It would be nearly impossible to pull off with a decent level of comfort and if it ever got out, there would be serious repercussions that could go as far as both of us unemployed. Overall, to proceed with this isn't a good decision, isn't' it? A completely bad idea."

Not missing a beat or letting her interject, Gabriel looked back at Ren. "Yet, as we're sitting her talking about it," Bravely he laid down a single card. "I find myself rather. Sad." She indicated that she liked what they had done two nights ago, and that was worth another card. "Part of me really wants to tell you that I live in Earth Quarters. The Rome Building. Room five-oh-one. And see where we go from there." Inside he was sweating bullets, knowing that the one thing he would never impose on Sloane he just did to this girl. He was a Colonel, so for him to suggest she see him could mean she did it out of duty. An obligation.

Gabriel fought against himself inside, for the want to be true to his career was at war with the want to not be alone. He couldn't handle that foreign feeling again so soon.

This was insanity. It was fucking insanity. She heard the invitation and it was an invitation and she could do nothing about it but run a fingertip over his hand, eyes locked on his as she considered what she would do. She thought of how she had felt the next morning, the smile on her lips she hadn't worn in ages. She had known then it was likely she would never see him again but it had been so good, there was no regret in her at how it went. His kisses, his touch, the impression on her skin when he was rough, she had enjoyed all of it. And now here he was asking her to share another night with him again, even if it could mean their careers if they were caught. However, if anything served to convince her that she would be seeing Earth quarter tonight, it was the fact that he had made it an invitation, not an order.

Her silence gave Gabriel his answer. "It's alright. I understand." Dammit he really liked himself much better when he was oblivious to yearning for Sloane. Why did she have to go planetside and fuck up a perfectly good relationship as his right hand man? Down here on Gaia Gabriel felt damn lost without her and the NX-01 hull. This girl made for a poor substitute when she was rejecting him and Sloane's rejection, by far, slayed him more. Frankly, Hayes was sick to death of the slaying. "Good choice, really. Smart." He reached around to get his wallet where the loose credit chips were waiting.

"Gabe," she said quickly, "you don't deal with women a lot do you?"

Raising a brow, he regarded her as if she just insulted his manly hood. "I deal with them often enough." He was quick to defend.

"Well," she replied, "when one touches you after the speech you just made, it doesn't necessarily mean it's a rejection." She raised an equally damning brow at him. "I was thinking I might take a walk through the Earth quarter later."

"I thought you were trying to go easy on me in letting me down." He admitted and nodding his head, trying not to smile as much as he wanted to. Smartly, he withheld the fact that he'd had his share in dealing with women lately and their telling of him how he could read signs about as well as he gave them. "Perhaps our paths will cross again then."

Not much experience dealing with women at all, other than a military structure, Ren was guessing after hearing that explanation. "I would say that's a definite possibility," she answered, eyes twinkling, brain telling her she was insane, yet again, heart delighting in the fact that he still wanted her. God, Ren, this was a hell of time to decide that the entire male gender wasn't a complete loss.

"So would you like one last, parting drink?" He eyed the rest of the Outpost, "Because I can near guarantee I will not be coming back here anytime soon. No offence."

'Sure," she nodded, happy that she would be seeing him again despite all the cautionary warnings her mind kept conjuring. "I don't think I'll be back here for awhile either."

He ordered another round of shots, since that seemed to be their thing, and took another look around the bar. Keeping a cool head, Hayes was rather alert to his surroundings. "Well. Tell me what you first thought earlier today. I know I was rather shocked seeing you today. Nearly made me forget what I was saying."

Ren laughed shortly, thinking about what had run through her mind when she had first seen him. "I was in denial at first. I wasn't sure until you looked at me and then I realized that I wasn't wrong. I think almost fainted, not to mention I had to explain to Gunny why I'd suddenly lost all colour to my face."

This woman with the red hair had a great laugh, and for the most part lifted away his thoughts. The mention of Gunny however hit too close to home and he gave a slight grimace. No. There were plenty of Gunnies down here, he reminded, and allowed himself to slip back into her good spirits. Still, Gabriel Hayes could not deny who he was and just as the question 'Who's the Gunny' was on his lips the old woman waitress brought over the shots and Gabe proceeded to pay the entire bill now. He'd been here for nearly two hours. "To you not fainting." He lifted his glass to Ren.

"To us being insane," she smiled and met his glass in the toast. "You should go first." She suggested. "I'll wait a bit."

"I'd like that, but only if you are comfortable." Gabriel Hayes punched back his shot. Fast. "This isn't an embarrassment." Needing to see the understanding in her eyes, Gabe was ready to read the signs.

"I hope so," she said blushing a little bit because she wanted to spend the night with him but she suspected she was a temporary thing with him. She was everybody's good time girl. Nothing ever lasted and so she contented to spend what time with him she could, until the discard was permanent. In his case, it was almost inevitable.

A nod and Gabriel stood, leaving but looking back at her. Part of him wondered if she was toying with him, as it could happen. A way to get rid of him. Deciding on trusting the gentlemen's agreement over the shot, he looked forward and headed out of Outpost. Towards Rome.

Ren watched him go wondering if she should save herself the trouble, she should go home and count herself lucky that she still had her stripes. However, when he looked over her shoulder at her, Ren knew that she would be going to him tonight. She just knew it. Inexplicably, she was drawn to him and even a little more excited now that she knew who he was. There was so many things said about Hayes, the Iron Colonel. As far as the MACOs were concerned, he was the best, he had no peer in the fleet. His status among his men was almost of mythic proportions and yet the person who had sat across her tonight, didn't seem all that legendary. Just kind of sad and searching for something. Perhaps not her per say but something that she could assuage him temporarily. Perhaps this would not last beyond the night but Ren knew it was like to need and she didn't mind playing the role he needed even for a night.

He glanced at his clock and paced. An unplugged carafe of brandy had been poured into two shots and turning his wrist, Gabriel looked down to see that another minute had passed. This had every sign and warning of being wrong. Deep down, he knew had she not begun to let him go first, he would have followed through with the action and cut her lose. Freed her and saved himself. Instead, he stood in his home, with boxes galore still unpacked in every room, and paced. If she didn't come, he was going to do both those shots and probably the rest of the bottle. He was that tense about all of this, yet, at the same time. If she did come.


	3. Chapter 3

For the hundredth time since she had started walking to Earth Quarter, Ren Richards told herself that she was so dangerously close to losing it all that it wasn't funny. Yet with each warning, her steps brought her closer to Gabe's apartment block. It wasn't hard to find. She had spent the first three years of her life on Gaia in the Earth Quarter, she knew it pretty well. She found her way to the Rome Building and stepped into the elevator, praying no one would see her. Fortunately, her presence went largely unnoticed and before she knew it, she was outside his door, knocking.

"Thank God." His breath seemed to have finally let itself out and slowly, now taking his time, Gabriel went to answer the door. Door swooshing back, he invited, "I'm in the process of unpacking," the words said by means to excuse the mess. "But won't you come in?"

"Thanks," she smiled, stepping in and letting her gaze sweep across the place. "Nice."

"There isn't much by means yet to eat or drink, but smartly I unpacked this." He lifted the two shot glasses and brought them near her. "I hope it's to your liking."

"It will be fine," she said graciously, feeling awkward and very off balanced. The first time between them had been so easy, no worries about who they were, just two strangers sharing a moment in time. But now, they weren't strangers. This was his home and they were well and truly in each other's lives. Even if it wasn't sexually. "Gabe," she turned to him, "I need to get something off my chest right now."

"Alright." A look of concern crossed his face.

"Are we just Gabe and Ren in here?" She asked. "I need to know or else I'm going to be walking on egg shells all night."

Not following, he questioned, "What do you mean?"

"What happens in here, stays in here?" She asked. "I'm trying to get over the fact that you're the Colonel and it's a little hard. I just need you to tell me that when we're in here, there's no rank, nothing? Or else I won't be able to think straight."

He put the small glass of hard alcohol in her hand and smiled down at Ren. "Yes. What happens here, stays here. It works both ways." As if to help, for he'd been wanting to do this since she walked back into the Outpost tonight, Gabriel leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm a merely a man Ren. I wouldn't mind at all if you helped me forget all together that I was ever military."

"Oh," she said letting out a held breath and nodded. "Okay then." She was almost breathless. With that, she took his face in her hands and leaned forward for a deep, lingering kiss, one where she explored his mouth again, familiarized herself with his lips and pulled back a second later, "Okay that's better."

"Is it still me?" He rather liked the kisses and had half a mind to let the shot glasses drop, break and spill.

"I think so," she said taking the glass from him and draining it completely in a well executed skill.

A smile broadened over Gabriel's face and he moved in to kiss her this time. His favourite, deep and slow. "Still me?" He broke and asked, his free hand gripping the back of her neck as his forehead rested against hers.

"Oh yes," she smiled almost beaming.

It was hard to forget that she was a Corporal in the MACOs. One of his men. If he played his cards right, he might be able to trick his mind into thinking she was that innocent civilian again and to aid in the mirage, Gabriel emptied his glass. Setting it down on a box, he used both hands to hold her face and went back for more kisses. She was here tonight, which meant she wanted to be with him and despite all warnings in his head, he decided he wanted to be with her too. One more night wouldn't hurt anything, as what had already been done was done.

There was a part of Ren that was very afraid of Gabriel Loman Hayes but for none of the reasons he expected. When he took her in his arms like he was doing now, she was revisited by all the pleasures of that night and this new encounter was no less devastating. She had been giddy the next day, positively walking on air, for an encounter she knew would never come again. What would she be like tomorrow, now that she knew who he was, now that she had a name to put to the face. She could fall in love with him and she knew it even though it was most likely she was just a temporary convenience. On so many levels, this was breaking all the important rules, not the MACO ones but her own rules about men and self-preservation.

But God help her, she couldn't walk away. She was so screwed.

Slowly he lowered his hand, gently dragging it down her arm and to her hand where the shot glass still awaited. Playing with her fingers, he pried loose the empty glassware and tossed it near an open box when it rolled and clunked inside. Hayes still continued to kiss her and brought her hand around his back where he began to tug in an attempt to untuck his own shirt. Meanwhile, he never once stopped those lust filled kisses while touching her face.

Ren started to get more comfortable the more insistent his kisses became and it was damned hard not to become lost in that lustful mouth plundering hers. She allowed him to guide her until she felt the fabric against her skin and then she remembered herself, remembered that she wasn't some shy virgin and untucked his shirt before her hands and nails scrape lightly up the muscle of his back. Oh god, he was incredible to feel as her lips parted wider, giving him more access to her mouth.

Soft, appreciative noises rumbled from his throat and Gabriel dove deeper, pressing his tongue down and round in her mouth. His hands began to meet at her waist and he was quick to squeeze the bottom of her ribs on each side, tugging her closer to him. Pressing against that little fabric dress she wore. Her fingers exploring his back only encouraged Hayes and he was quick to slowly back her into a nearby wall.

With Gabe trapping her against a wall, Ren had no illusions as to how much he wanted her. She could feel him pressing up against her body, the flesh beneath his trousers growing harder and more rigid the more he kissed her. Once again she felt herself falling over into that abyss of dark pleasure, her leg slowly moving between his. She raised her knee to press against him, raking her nails hard across his bareback, adding new scratches to the one she had already left behind.

He gave a cry into her mouth, both from her knee and claw. Dangerous territory for beasts that enjoyed living dangerously. Breaking from her mouth, he caught his breath and nodded, looking at her with a sly smirk. "You definitely have my number." Gabriel admitted to her that the actions Ren took on were forcing him over the brink. The small pause was also an older man's way of buying time for pacing was everything where enjoyment was concerned. His large hands lifted under the back of her dress where he began to press and gently rake with his short nails. Gabe might not be well versed in communicating with words to a woman, but his many years had him ranked up with experience in bedroom matters. She wanted to be pleased, as well as to please, and he was meeting that high standard.

"Oh god Gabe," she whispered in his ear as his nails dug into her flesh reminding her why she had been so sore the next day even if it was a pain she could do happily with over and over again. She dipped her head away from his mouth when he spoke, taking opportunity to nibble from his neck to his collarbone, her lips moving past the fabric of his shirt until she reached a shoulder and put teeth into it, remembering the other thing he liked from that heated night.

A soft whimper escaped his throat and had he been in a place to be rational, Gabriel would have wondered how he could have let her go tonight. Impossible to even think on, the way she was making him feel with her nails and teeth. A guilty pleasure of the Colonel had always been these pain induced couplings and he tried to remember when this had happened that first night; where it came out that he liked them. He never usually tried anything of this nature until a few times in and even then, he did not try it with all his conquests. Only a small handful of women knew of the give and receive. Gabriel refused to mark any female beyond light biting and scratches. Their bodies were far too delicate in his mind for such cruel acts. He gave up trying to remember, and revelled in the fact that it was present with Ren. "You're going to drive me crazy," he breathed, "Treating me so well." Again, he had to take a brief time out and both of them had yet to be undressed.

"Well now that I know who you are I guess I had better," she teased, biting down again before capturing his mouth and torturing his lower lips as her hands slid from around his back to his front, still under his shirt, her nails raked across his chest and nipples, grazing the delicate flesh before she removed them completely and started tearing at the buttons of his shirt, desperate to unclothe him.

His thick voice half laughed, "Oh my god. No rank, remember? Just Gabe." Gabriel didn't want to remember who he was or who she was. Either he was easy to read or they happened to be lucky that first night in how to please each other. Joining her, his hands lifted up the dress, ready to rid it and any underclothing across the room. "Oh god these are great." His hands made a pit stop on the lacy thong, playing with it for a moment before returning to a mad frenzy of trying to remove everything from her body all at once.

"Well I wore them on the off chance I lost my mind completely and we found ourselves in this place again," she joked before lifting up her hands so he could take the dress of her body. She lifted her knee again, caressed the hard flesh now straining against his trousers, until she could see the pronounced bulge that begged touch by her hands, her lips and her moist insides.

His hands immediately went to explore her freshly exposed body. "Yes. You've lost your mind." Gabriel took one of her wrists gently and guided her hand down to his belt before returning his palm to round flesh. "Now help me before I lose mine." Hayes had leaned slightly into her knee, the touch and desire driving him beyond no longer thinking, because if he was thinking, Colonel Hayes would have put a lock down to this primal behaviour and lust. Instead, Gabe leaned in and kissed Ren.

Allowing his mouth to capture hers while he fondled her breasts, Ren let out a satisfied moan of pleasure before she fumbled with his belt buckle, freeing him quickly before she dipped her hand past the fabric of his briefs and enclosed his aching erection. She felt him in her hand for a few seconds, stroking him languidly as his mouth did incredible things to her own and his hand squeezed and raked across her breasts until she was whimpering.

Everything this woman did, Gabriel liked. The only problem, of course, was the fact that he was fully dressed and she was not. A minor technicality, as Hayes pulled back from the intense kisses for a moment, gently wiping his lips against hers as his mind took in her touch. Aching he was, and for more than the simple stroke of fingers. Trying to distract her, he returned once more to his tongue play and began to press himself into her, bending his knees slightly for better angle and hoping to lose the hand. Colonel Hayes had long left the building and all that remained was the man that needed to feel her around him. Needed the release.

Sloane McRae a distant memory. For now.

Ren felt his length pushing against her and immediately reacted by pulling down the pants she had partially undone down his hips, exposing him to her. It was hard to concentrate when his mouth was demanding against hers and his hands were running over her body so torturously. However, the gentle thrust of his hips was becoming urgent now and Ren knew she needed to feel him. She wanted him inside of her.

"Guide me." Gabriel coached, moving himself to tease against her in a sigh. He had trapped her against his wall, mindful of the many boxes in the room so as not to fall over them. Damp and ready, he held his breath as he slid inside Ren and slowly rocked back and forth with her body, trying to find a better angle so he might push himself in further

Her body remembered how he felt if the slick way he slid into her was any indication, Ren thought distantly as her mind froze in reaction to his penetration. Closing her eyes as she felt him every inch of the way, her nails dug into his back as Ren's head rested against the wall as she pushed in and instinctively, she raised a leg over his hip, trying to give him as much access as possible. Her lips parted with pleasure, Ren could feel herself on her toes as she arched to accommodate him.

Gabriel Hayes shuffled his feet forward, pants around his ankles, reaching behind him to help Ren support her leg. "Oh yes." He whispered, lustfully licking he cheek and ear before dissolving that action into kisses. In a way, she was riding him with Gabe making sure he was under and supportive. A lover was not a lover if all he did was take. She had to enjoy it too.

It was difficult to say what she enjoyed more, what he was doing to her as he thrusted into her body or that sinful mouth, kissing her. His kisses had power, she wondered if he knew. Duelling wetly with his tongue inside her mouth, it invaded her almost as delightfully as his length impaling her. She could feel her back rubbing against the wall each time he pushed up, a delicious friction to go with the incredible sensation of him inside her. Her inner muscles clenched instinctively, unwilling to let him go each time he impaled her. She was moaning into his mouth after awhile, her nails raking harder across his back.

Joining her with a moanful growl, Gabriel let his mind go and thought on nothing. Simply pleasing her while feeling great as he drilled ferally inside. It was a slow motion, meant to last. Unknown to his conscious mind her quick will earlier to let him go was the very action that caused him to take his time with the love making. Fear of loss, rejection or humiliation was subconsciously being combated with each stroke and pulse against her body. Leaving her mouth, Hayes leaned over and gently took her shoulder in his jaws. Holding for a moment before releasing and finding her ear.

"Oh god Gabe," she whimpered as he pumped into her with those slow yet hard strokes. The sensation building inside her, generated by his expert lovemaking was making it hard for her to think of anything but what he was doing to her. Thoughts about insanity was almost non-existent, how could she even think about letting him go as her nails scratched at his back, through his hair in growing frenzy. "Oh please don't stop Gabe," she started to word mindlessly, "oh god please don't stop fucking me..."

"I won't. I promise I won't." The hand holding her leg shifted and he gave a bit of an upward jump to push her up higher. A better angle for him. Hopefully more comfortable for her, as Ren had been slipping. In response to her nails in his hair, he gasped. So crazy. So rough. Badly Gabriel needed to forget his life and the drought in his heart was flooded by this animal mating. This mindless fucking.

Just to incite him even more, she lowered her lips to his shoulder and bit down hard again, wanting him to feel just as pleasured as he was making her feel. His voice in her ear, had sent chills of delight up her spine, so filled with husky male need, so savage and gentle at the same time. A predator claiming his prize and she was grateful to play the part for him.

He held back as much as his body was able, and finally even Colonel Hayes had to give in. It might have been the shoulder bite that got the best of him, or simply their continuation of feel-good humping. The speed in which Gabriel rocked increased and soon he was pressing most of her body flat against the wall, the muscles in his hips and legs working in unison at that frenzied pace. The man began the long, throating moan of loosing the battle. Oh my, she thought as she felt him snap and found herself starting to lose the battle to keep her control intact, like she had any to begin with. The heat he caused when he slipped into that animalistic fucking was more than she could bear. Throwing her head back against the wall, she started to cry out unrestrained as he pounded into her. She could feel her orgasm coming and it was going to be so good. Her insides were on fire and as she gripped him harder, all she could do was take him and thank god for it. "Ohhhhgod yes Gabe...ohgodohgod!"

"OhGod." Gabe echoed, her voice in his ear urging him onward. Loosing it completely, he banged the last of himself into her and the wall before the meek, vulnerable praise of God left is lips. When the last of him had been handed over, Hayes rested his head against the wall, concentrating completely on remaining upright and holding her to him. The MACO commander was weak and fought to be strong. The lovemaking simply zapped the last of his initial strength.

They came together though he probably didn't notice it she thought with a smile as she clenched around him when he finally reached completion inside her. She held onto him, savouring the musk of his sweat-drenched skin, the heavy aroma of their lovemaking and kissed gently his neck to his bruised shoulder, trying to soothe the injury she had left there. She didn't want this to end and yet had no idea how to keep him. Yet instinctively, she knew he belonged to something else and he was never hers to begin with.

Catching his breath, Gabriel did not want his non-reality to end and leaned over, nuzzling his hair and cheek into her neck. He could be submissive with this woman, like he had with a few in the past, only this one was by rank and honour far below him. She was a MACO and now that thought began to invade his mind. Hayes had called out like a cub and shown himself true to this woman. This woman who worked for him, in a round about way. Fighting to retain the fantasy, Gabe leaned in and gently kissed her neck.

"I guess it really is you Gabe," she said with a little laugh, still humming from her orgasm and enjoying the feel of him against her.

Still me," He repeated from earlier, her comment causing Gabriel to look at her and chuckle. "The other guy's still me too," Random talking, "but all together, we make a good team." Hayes was tired and fought to keep her there. He didn't want it yet to end.

"What are we going to do Gabe?" She had to ask. "I...." it was hard to say but she had to gamble on it, she wasn't' a coward about such things "I liked this Gabe...."

Turning his chin to meet her eyes, Gabriel couldn't hold on any more and had to sink to allow her to stand by her own power. "I did too." Colonel Hayes was slipping back into his mind, clearing the clouded judgement and guilt was panting at the door waiting to be let in. Gabriel fought it. "Come over tomorrow?" He didn't realise his quickness might come across desperate. In the race against Sloane, it probably was.

The loss of him made her shudder and she saw him resting from their exertions. It pleased her that he had enjoyed himself so much and wanted to join him, just so that he could keep holding her. Tomorrow, it had to be too soon, no one knew about them yet but if they kept seeing each other, people would. They would find out and it could be really bad for them both. She opened her mouth to say this should end now, while they had the chance, "yes."

Pleased, Gabriel leaned in and kissed Ren on the lips. A gentle kiss before he began to redress. This was an awkward moment, but Hayes had been in this situation before. He could ask Ren to stay, but she might out of obligation. Then again, she said she'd come back, but was that too because she felt she had to? The internal battle went on in his head, and as he buttoned up his shirt, Gabriel Loman Hayes said nothing.

"Shall I go?" She asked, a little uncertain at his silence. Her eyes darting around looking for her clothes, suddenly feeling terribly cheap because it felt as if he was finished with her for the night and wanted her to leave.

"I'd like it if you stayed," Glad she said something, because his rank was getting in the way. "But I won't force you if you don't want to." Finishing dressing, seeing as how he had most of his clothes on to begin with, he picked up that lacy piece that he had thrown over one of the boxes. "If you'd like to leave, I'll understand."

"Oh," she looked at him with surprise, a little taken back by having pegged him so harshly a moment ago. Looking around the place at all the unpacked boxes, she smiled a little, "do you have room for me?"

"I don't really have room for me yet." A bit of an embarrassed smirk. "The couch is still in plastic, the bed in pieces and honestly, I have done very little unpacking except for my uniforms and some causal wear." In his bedroom an old sleeping bag had been laid out on the floor and as if he were in boot camp, Gabriel had been sleeping there.

"I'd like to stay and," she looked around, "being MACO, I know how to rough it." She smiled.

Unsure what to do with her, Gabriel stepped over and was about to hand her the lacy thong. "These have a good range, you know."

Ren laughed, "its the elastic," she replied. "Look Gabe, if this is uncomfortable for you, I can go."

"It's not uncomfortable and now that we have a game," He turned and shot the small piece over her left shoulder. It fell just behind her, only a few feet. "Hmm. The nicer ones aren't made for this purpose."

"No, unfortunately," she chuckled. "So what do we do now?" She came towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "You've had a long day Gabe, maybe we should get some sleep. Continue this later."

He was going to suggest she let him go, so he could tend to unpacking in preparation for her visit the next night, but the touch kept Gabe's tongue. She wasn't dressed and he'd been without female companion ship for well over a year. "If you insist." It was said in such a way to let her know he would like it very much. A sly, deadpan glance at her before the corners of his lips lifted.

"So where have you been bunking down?" She asked, still a little unsure about this. His signals were confusing to say the least.

Taking a hold of her hand, he took a glance to admire her form. Why this young woman would want to be with him, he really had no idea other than his rank and upon thinking of his rank, Gabriel dismissed the thought from his head. Colonel Hayes could take a damn rest. "It's not much," he warned, leading her around a tall stack of boxes that led into what should be a bedroom. Plain, steel floors that might bother most actually helped Gabe. The cool touch reminding him of his home for the past twelve years. Standing before the bunk roll at their feet, he looked at Ren. "Impressive by mere size alone, I know." His way of joking.

"Like you," she smiled lifting his hand to her lips and kissing his palm, "I've had my nights under the rain in a sleeping bag out on the trail. This is dry and clean, so it's luxurious by any of our standards." She had never served under Colonel Hayes and Ren knew that for this to work, she had to see that man as an entirely different person than the one who was standing here. She didn't know how long this thing between them would last, if it wasn't doomed to disaster, but she know she liked being with him and she would ride this storm with him for as long as she could.

"Thank you." A tight-lipped smile and nod of his head. If the man blushed, this was as close as it got. "Do you normally share it with someone out on the trail?" He remained in his socks, pants and shirt, sitting down on the simple roll while holding her hand. If she expected him to screw her again, she was going to be in for a rude awakening. Gabe needed to sleep. At least, if anything, rest.

"Uh no," she chuckled joining him there. "I don't think Gunny would be too impressed. Anyway, I'll be most likely gone when you wake up Gabe." She explained.

A stillness came over Gabriel and he looked at her. Gunny. He looked away, because Gabriel felt himself tense and his eyes hardened. "Of course." He tried to make his voice as calm and even as before. Damn good Gunny.

She noticed the shift in his mood and decided that this was not a good idea, "Gabe," she started to get up. "I think I should go now. You have a lot to do and I've got to get back to barracks anyway, I should while its dark."

"Are you sure?" He looked up at her, gently letting go of her fingers as she released. "I mean," he waved his hands to free her, "That's fine. I understand."

"I'm sure you do," she stepped away, looking for her clothes.

Unsure what to make of that, he stood to lean into the doorway of his bedroom. Watching her move around naked in his living room to weave in and out of boxes. Crossing his arms, Gabriel did not say anything, because she wished to go and he had to respect that. He would not abuse his rank.

She picked up her clothes and got dressed, trying to hide the troubled expression on her face. His mood had changed suddenly. He had almost been angry...she wish he would just come out and say what he meant sometimes or maybe it was her, she was too skittish about what was happening between her to think straight. "I'll come back tomorrow night," she met his eyes, trying to hide the disappointment.

You are not doing this Ren, you are not going to fucking do this over a guy, NOT AGAIN. Especially this one.

"I'll get the place cleaned up so you can move." Coming off from the wall, he moved near her and gently ran his fingers down her arm. Gabriel was used to woman coming and going, so he thought nothing of this one leaving so quickly. Nothing beyond his initial response of wanting her to stay once she said she would. Overall, it was probably best she did go. Tomorrow was only a few hours away.

She froze, looking up at him, wishing she understood what he was about. She blinked away the glistening in her eyes, so he wouldn't see that she was hurt. "Okay." She said quietly, swallowing the lump down the throat and feeling so...so...damn weak.

"Tomorrow then?" Gabriel leaned in to kiss her.

"Yes," she half smiled and let him kiss her but her heart wasn't in it.

Colonel Hayes looked at the Corporal and tried very hard not to speak again to send her on her way. Gabriel felt like something might be wrong, but honestly did not know. "Everything alright?" Perhaps she was remembering their ranks like he was.

"Of course," she tried to force a smile in place. She was almost entirely dressed now and there was no reason. "I'll see you Gabe." she kissed him on the cheek and pulled away.

"Good night." He said after her, feeling as if the nice evening suddenly went south in a major way that he was unable to control.

She walked out the door, not saying anything further. Not pausing to look back until she was in the elevator and the only reaction she allowed after that was her a deep breath to hold back this sob that she was doing something so terribly stupid....

Alone once more, Gabriel looked at his home; an unpacked wreck. He didn't understand why one minute she wanted to lie down with him and the next running off. Maybe the reality of their situation came into play. "Hell, I don't know." Pacing about the disaster, he moved into the room with the couch, pushing off a box so he could sit down. Leaning forward, Colonel Hayes held his head and began to obsess about Sloane and her whereabouts tonight.

Damn good.

Ren stepped out into the night air, composing herself a little better and looking over her shoulder then, trying to decide whether or not she wanted there to be a tomorrow night.


End file.
